The invention relates to a film leak detector with two films each stretched in a frame. Film leak detectors of this type are known from DE-A-196 42 099.
The present invention is based on the task of structuring a film leak detector of the known type simply and stably as well as improving it with respect to its operation.
This task is solved through the measures listed in the patent claims.